<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowkit’s innocence/Snowtuft’s naivety by LemonRat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618638">Snowkit’s innocence/Snowtuft’s naivety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonRat/pseuds/LemonRat'>LemonRat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonRat/pseuds/LemonRat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered why snowkit and snowtuft look so alike, or where snowtuft came from? Wondered why he’s in the dark forest?<br/>This goes off the au/theory that if you die in the dark forest your soul becomes trapped there, like what happened to antpelt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowkit’s innocence/Snowtuft’s naivety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an au I wanted to do finally, I’ll try to work on chapters in my downtime but please don’t be surprised if some parts (like the prologue) are shorter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After he had hit the ground, the white kits gaze became hazy, his whole body throbbed and a red hot liquid seeped from his ribs and back as his sides heaved for air, having it nearly knocked out of him. He tried to lift himself up, tried to call for help, cry for his mom to come and save him from this scary place...</p><p>...But nobody came...<br/>his vision drowsy as the shock gradually fell to let the exhaustion set in, he felt his legs give way as his vision went black, the last thing he thinks he sees being a shadow of a cat in the trees.</p><p>It was a busy day in the city, people cars and other things were bustling and making as much noise as possible, talking, walking, barking, honking, revving...</p><p>But for snowkit, huddled in a little box, it felt quiet, hidden from the worst of the world with only vibrations to tell him what was going on. He was alone now.. he had to face the world and be brave, had to stay out of trouble, and he still ached from a few nights ago, but at least he wasn’t bleeding.</p><p>After he had survived the bird attack, he had took himself and hid under the bushes until his wounds healed and wait for help, someone to find him on a patrol if he called for them, maybe a hunting party or his momma even.</p><p>But no matter how long he waited, it became more clear nobody was looking for him, and he felt his heart sink.</p><p>That day, he saw a few new cats over on the fence, none of which he recognized, they all wore collars around their necks and looked safe and well fed and comfortable..</p><p>He thought at first one of them was fireheart, he thought so! He recognized the rusty orange coat, but when he called out to them and came out of hiding, it didn’t look like fireheart at all... her coat was browner and she had white mixed in, and she was talking to a black and white cat on the fence. Their attention went onto snowkit when they realized he was there, eyes full of confusion and concern as they hopped down from the fence and tried to speak to the kit, ask him what’s wrong or where he’d come from, but as the kit realized they weren’t his clanmates, he became confused and afraid of the stranger cats, all their actions and mouth movements meaning nothing to him as he became engulfed in the wary haze of these cats potentially being dangerous.</p><p>As they approached, he backed up deeper into the bush and ran when they tried to reach a paw out to him, too overwhelmed by everything around him and the situation with these strangers to see that they were just trying to help.</p><p> </p><p>he reflected on that day a lot...</p><p>his clan had never come for him, had never even tried, and now the best he can do is hide in an alley to sleep and try and survive on scraps, often having to run and hide with what he found to avoid a fight with dogs or rogues probably just as hungry as him.</p><p>he wasn’t able to hide under his mother’s shadow anymore, and he was miserable and frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>”Someone’s coming..”<br/>there was a whisper, and it made Snowkits ears twitch, immediately trying to look around for what it was with more effort than anything else in his life as he climbed out of the box and hesitated, seeing nothing outside other than two shadows drawing near the alley.</p><p>He took the opportunity quickly to hide under the dumpster, his blue eyes peering out from the darkness as he saw the scrawny looking toms limping through, no collars but not friendly looking and definitely not clan cats.</p><p>after they passed, he waited a few more heartbeats until they were out of sight before climbing out and looking around, calling out “Is someone out there?”</p><p>No response..</p><p>he waited for a little more before he finally mewed a “thanks for saving me back there” and quickly got out of the alley, keeping wary of his surroundings as he went.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>